The butterfly effect
by SaffronFlowers
Summary: Changing just one event can have catastrophic consequences — alternatively, terrifyingly beautiful consequences could also be in store. One story, one person, was so necessary to a story that his immediate fulfillment saved thousands of lives. I'll tell you about it, but this is a story explaining why two individuals fit so well after his puzzle piece was finally placed.


**_Hello! I'm alive and I had an idea stirring in my head for a pretty long time. I want to write my own ObiHina, so here it is. It's a choppy first chapter, and there are a few time skips, but this just an overview of the plot, so please be understanding. There are so little ObiHina's on ff, so if anyone knows any more on any other site, PLEASE direct me to them. Anyway, I invite you to dissect this and enjoy it as much as you can. Something to note is that each chapter will be a time skip, as these first few chapters are explaining their relationship and how they know one another. Once Hinata reaches 17, the time skips will stop, and the love story will begin. I'm not a professional author, so be kind. And keep in mind, until around chapter five, this story is innocent, and there is absolutely nothing creepy or inappropriate about Obito and Hinata's relationship/friendship, so don't even begin to search for something that isn't there. Please leave a constructive review if you liked it._**

* * *

 _Changing one thing, only one can have catastrophic consequences — alternatively, terrifyingly beautiful consequences could also be in store. One story, one person, was so necessary to a story that his immediate fulfillment saved thousands of lives. I'll tell you about it, but this is a story explaining why two individuals fit so well after his puzzle piece was finally placed._

 _Let me start at the very beginning_.

* * *

 **The butterfly effect.**

 **Chapter one**

 **青**

He saw the entire fight. He saw the love of his life cry and shake her head.

She stepped into her last standing partners jutsu, effectively killing herself and saving Konoha from a catastrophic war. He was given a new perspective, running out to catch her body before it hit the ground. Instead of anger with his former rival, he felt only sadness for him.

He was returned to his village and soon found out his sensei was being inaugurated as Hokage in only a week from her death.

"I would like you to join my family, Obito," Minato asked, almost pleading to his former student.

The young Uchiha was informed of his grandmother's death, the only family he had left after his parents both separately died on missions when he was a baby. Perhaps it was best to live with them? He needed time to mourn, and he couldn't do that while having to pay rent and utilities. Moreover, he wasn't even allowed on missions until his health reports came back decent.

"Okay." He said numbly.

A few years passed, and his presence kept the Hokage and his wife alive, and eventually extended to another family.

They had a guard for their newborn, but he was caught making exchanges with ninja in the hidden cloud village. The particular family belonged to the Hyuuga clan. Highly secretive, they needed a trustworthy ninja. Kakashi Hatake was chosen to guard the child but ended up hospitalized after a separate mission went badly.

"Put Obito in my place. He would probably appreciate that job more than I did." Kakashi lazily told his former sensei. "I need a break." It was the truth, there was no denying that. Minato understood how hard the teen had been working. Obito hadn't worked until he reached jounin status a year ago, deciding to take a hiatus from violence, as he put it.

"I'll talk with him."

Obito agreed to the job, hearing of the handsome amount of money he'd receive, along with having something to focus on while he continued grieving.

"I'll sign the mission contract, but will the Hyuuga want an Uchiha guarding their precious Heiress?"

Minato shrugged. "Maybe not, but I know Hiashi's wife. She'll take to you quickly, I think."

So so it began.

"Obito, dear. You're allowed to hold the baby." Hitomi chided. The young man often rocked the 8-month-old's crib, to lull her to sleep or to pull her from a crying fit.

Obito scratched his head awkwardly. "I-I have never held a baby, miss Hitomi." He admitted weakly, his single dark eye falling to the floor. He studied the natural edges along the floorboards. "It's probably best I don't unless an emergency happens."

The pleasant Hyuuga shook her head. "Nonsense. Sit." She ordered. He lifted his remaining eye to see her well-toned arm pointing to a chair.

The baby had been premature, her body wildly smaller than it was supposed to be. The end of Hitomi's pregnancy had gone disastrously, but the result seemed to make the woman regret nothing.

"Now, support her bottom and the back of her head. Gently." She reprimanded as his hands grew stiff. "Here."

He almost felt too brutish to be holding the girl. She was tiny. "Wh-why is she so small?" He asked in awe more than anything.

Hitomi frowned. "I was labor induced, as she managed to get the umbilical cord knotted around her neck. My girl is a fighter. She came out as blue as her hair." She joked with a tight smile. The events had been more than traumatic for both of them. "Her father seems to have a disliking towards her, already. She was born far too early." It was less than surprising. The Hyuuga were very… unethical, to maintain their status as the richest clan in the village. Not to mention their reputation, it trumped everything else. "I may be forced to carry another if she proves to be incompetent."

Obito scowled. It sounded about right — a clan deciding the competence of a baby before it can walk.

"Hinata will grow into a wonderful kunoichi and leader. She's shown resilience to have survived such an ordeal with no health problems, or at all." He said, gazing at her full head of hair.

Hitomi smiled sadly, crouching down in front of them and gently rubbing her daughter's head with her thumb. She was sound asleep, occasionally smacking her tiny lips together with drool.

He was here before his shift even started, and that's when Hitomi knew she made an excellent decision bringing him into their home. "She relaxes when you hold her. If she ever starts crying during the night and you feel capable, you may hold her if you like. You've been watching over her wonderfully for four months now, after all."

Obito decided he enjoys holding the child. He liked being one of the only people that could hold her without the girl screaming her lungs out.

Also, he noticed, like a montage, each day as he looked into her crib to check her pulse, she got a little bigger every time. Pride swelled him at Hitomi's words.

"Hai." He answered her.

That very night, he held her as she slept for three hours. He admitted, with her calming presence, he was able to half-sleep.

The next morning, Hitomi returned for her baby. The sight melted her heart. The young man held the baby, tightly and close to his chest with his head leaned forward. Both sound asleep.

It was so refreshing, seeing two supposed natural rivals relaxed in an innocent, sweet embrace, rather than what was expected of them.

He had never fallen asleep on the job, but this was something the mother wouldn't reprimand him for. She hadn't heard the baby wail at all. The constant touch seemed to keep her infancy troubles at bay.

"Good morning, dear." She rubbed the boy's shoulder. "You fell asleep on the job."

Obito jumped up, almost losing the child as he whipped his head around comically. He gathered her in his arms, searching for the intruder. "What!?" He cried out, using his shoulder to wipe his eye.

"You fell asleep, dear." Hitomi went to where she placed the tray of breakfast. "I prepared breakfast." every morning, it had become a routine to receive breakfast made by the well-rested mother. Hitomi always thanked her stars she had someone trustworthy to watch over her baby girl so she could sleep. She was a light sleeper as it was, after all.

Mainly that it was Obito, he was a wonderful boy.

"Thankfully she stayed in your arms." She smiled, taking the baby. "I'll be right back. Morning diaper change." She giggled. "Help yourself to anything I brought."

Obito nodded wordlessly, blinking some more for the light to adjust. What a wonderful sleep!

He grinned, smelling the grilled fish and scrambled eggs. He adored Hitomi for her wonderful hospitality. He dug into the small plate she curated for him, or the servants did.

Hitomi came back five minutes after he finished his plate, a sash covering her right breast as she fed the baby. "Did you sleep well?"

A blush rose up the young man's face. "Huh? Oh, yeah! I think-I think I'll get going now, miss Hitomi. See you tonight, Blue!" He called to the baby, climbing out of the window nervously.

Hitomi shook her head, a slow smile forming. "Blue." She repeated and looked at her child. She liked the new nickname.

* * *

"Oh, hey Obito. I didn't hear you get in this morning." Minato greeted him.

"He's home?" Obito heard Kushina call from down the hall.

"Yeah, I just got in." He responded, looking through a magazine on the coffee table. "What's going on?"

Kushina came down the stairs to the sofa, where Obito was lounging. "We're taking baby Naruto to the doctor. He's been breathing weird. We'll be back later." She said, squeezing his shoulder. "Go rest." She ordered.

Obito nodded, getting up to go to his room. It was best he did. He was getting kind of tired.

* * *

"Blue." He said, trying to get the girls attention. "Blue." He repeated.

Hinata looked at him, her milky eyes wide and curious. She had just begun to sit up on her own. She was progressing extremely slow, causing anxiety within the clan to bud. "Blue." He repeated.

She babbled, drool slipping from her lips. "Do you wannnnaaa… go to the park? Do you wanna get on the swings!?" He asked her, acting overly excited. "Does my Blue wannaa… play peek-a-boo?" He cupped his face in his hands and pulled them away. "Bah!" He shouted playfully. The girl giggled, almost falling over. He caught her back just in time.

"You have one hour." Hiashi started from the doorway.

Obito nearly escaped from his skin at the gravelly voice of the Heir. "I expect her to be free of injuries, of course." His stern voice could make even the strongest Shinobi shiver in fear.

Obito nodded profusely. "H-hai!"

Hitomi was resting, as she had grown ill over the last month. Baby Hinata needed more attention now than ever. He was pretty much the babysitter for the time being. He played with her, fed her, changed her, took her to the park once a week.

Her growth was beginning to speed up rapidly, and she now was substantial enough for him to need to focus on what position he held her in. He pulled her from the stroller and placed her in the swing with minimal effort and gently pushed the chains.

Kushina strolled up beside him with baby Naruto in tow. His blonde hair was already growing wildly. "Good afternoon," he smiled to his adoptive mother.

She smiled up politely, pulling her son out of the buckles. "Afternoon, dear!" She grinned, holding Naruto up to meet the smaller girl who was currently busy babbling at the wind.

"One day you'll be in the academy with her! Do you see her?" She asked, placing him in the swing next to the blue-haired baby. Naruto leaned to the side and pointing a chubby finger at her.

Then, the toddlers got into a gibberish conversation, spit flying every which way. Obito looked at the red-haired woman as she started to speak. "It seems you've become invested in your job, darling, but I want you to enjoy your teenage years. They don't last long." She reminded him, gesturing to the pair of teenagers walking down the path a few yards away. "You're like a mother hen. I enjoy that, but is it how you want to spend these last years of your youth?"

Obito frowned, looking at the conversating babies. Was it?

Kushina ran a hand through the boy's hair affectionately. "Think about it. It's a contract, but I'm sure there's a way to dissolve it if you ever feel the need to."

Obito shook his head. "Bl-Hinata," he corrected himself. "Hinata has become a distraction from… her." He said it with a bitterness Kushina couldn't even try to recreate. Rin was slowly beginning to lose power over his brain. His mourning was more than overdone, but the memory of her clogged his thoughts like a flooding drain. While he worked for the Hyuuga family, he grew fond of Hitomi and Hinata. Both of them brought refreshing feelings to his chest. Neither of them was connected to his memories of her, unlike Kakashi or Minato.

"I've been working on setting goals for myself because I want to protect her. She's so innocent, y'know?"

Kushina did understand. That was the joy of babies. They were purely innocent. Nothing wrong existed within them. Hinata was unique, and she also realized that. This particular child was somewhat similar to Obito, already being written off by her family because of her slow progress. It wasn't difficult to see, as she was half the size Naruto was and they were near the same age.

"I understand. I won't prod about it anymore." She said after a few moments. "I just care about you so much." She smiled at the grinning Naruto. She gently pushed his swing, side by side with the lonely Uchiha boy.

"I know. Don't worry, Kushina, this is a good job for me to have."

Kushina hummed. "I sometimes wonder how Naruto will be when he's older." She thought aloud. "Will he be like his father or me? Will he marry young, or not at all as I suspect of Kakashi?"

Obito laughed wholeheartedly at that. Kakashi wouldn't marry.

"Naruto will be annoying." He finally said. "I promise." He deadpanned. Naruto babbled by himself as the baby Hyuuga had grown bored and was more focused on a free spider web hanging on the chain.

Kushina smacked him over the head. "I won't allow that, and you know it."

"Aw, come on. I was teasing!" He cried.

"I was trying to be serious!" she growled.

* * *

Kushina mumbled several curse words as she climbed out of bed. "Obito was right.." She groaned, remembering their time at the park a few years back. Four-year-old Naruto stood beside the bed tugging at her to wake up and get him a drink.

"Mama!" He whined. "I'm just _so_ thirsty!" He cried out dramatically.

The Hokage's wife was a weathered mother now, her baby already four years old and an absolute _chatterbox_. "How did you get out of your room!?" She suddenly realized. He was far too short to reach the doorknob.

"Obito." He giggled.

The red-hot mom yanked the boy up and carried him down the stairs. "Obito, promise me you'll wake me up before letting him out of the room from now on." She chided.

The nineteen-year-old grinned. "Maybe I will. You should be thankful, though, cause I started breakfast for you."

It was his first day off in months, so he planned to train with Kakashi and go out to eat somewhere afterward.

Quickly, he rushed through breakfast and raced the house to meet his best friend for training.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted him.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." He teased the white-haired teen. "Ready to get started?"

Kakashi sighed, pushing himself from the tree. "I guess."

Training lasted two and a half hours with a few five-minute break intervals. "Other than the babysitting job, what's life been like?" He asked Obito, putting on a genjutsu to cover his face while he took a hefty gulp of water. Kakashi absently pulled out his porn and began reading before the Uchiha could answer.

Obito took the book and tossed it at the masked ninja's head. "Thanks for the attention, asswipe. I was going to say I have a date in two days." He grinned toothily. "She's great, and a civilian. Which is double great." He drank some of his water and dropped to the grass under him. His fucked up arm was open for all to see in his mesh undershirt. He had grown less self-conscious over the last few years, and it paid off.

"Oh, shit," Kakashi said, sitting straight. "But a civilian? When are you going to get over that? Civilian women are nothing compared to kunoichi,"

Obito chuckled. "That's not true. I want to make sure that what happened before doesn't happen again." He reminded. Kakashi sighed, leaning his head back.

They relaxed for several minutes, sitting in comfortable silence. Too bad it didn't last long.

"Hey, lover boys, wanna spar?" They both inwardly groaned at the intruders.

"Genma, why do you ruin all good things?" Kakashi mocked him. "And when did we start greeting one another with gay innuendos?"

The Uchiha glared at his friend.

"Kurenai and Asuma are gonna be here soon, so get ready for an ass whipping."

Two days went by after their very strenuous training and sparring, and the date ended in disaster. He accidentally pushed the girl into the river and had to jump in and catch her before she was swept away. Perhaps a kunoichi would suit his lifestyle better? Maybe Kakashi was right.

He groaned loudly, smacking his face. "How did I do that?!" He shouted frustratedly, questioning the divines.

"How did you do what?"

Kurenai, the only girl that could take their group's incessant teasing, stood a few feet away, an amused look on her face. "I accidentally knocked my date into the river." He admitted.

Kurenai barked out a laugh, "What!? How did you do that?"

He recalled sitting on the railing with her beside him. He went to clap her shoulder affectionately, which was inappropriate to do to a girl you were trying to see again, and the clap ended up being more of a shove.

"That's awful. Did she say she'd see you again?"

Obito shook his head with an embarrassed, exasperated look. "Nope."

She sighed sadly for him. He was trying, at least. "I'm glad you finally went out and tried." She rubbed his shoulder.

He leaned back on the very railing he pushed the poor girl from. "Yeah, I guess. Maybe one day a girl will understand." He inwardly groaned, reliving that nights repeated failures.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Obito. Half the girls in this village would never deserve you. You're wonderful, and you're still in mourning, so give yourself time."

He shook his head. "I'm not still in mourning. I sometimes remember and feel guilty for not being how I was right after _it_ happened."

Kurenai looked shocked. Was he? Why was he so mopey all the time? "I see. Then give it time, the right girl will be there when she's supposed to be. Don't look, wait for the universe to present an opportunity and grab it."

He laughed bitterly. "You wouldn't understand." he was right. Losing Asuma would destroy her. Sadly, it was a possibility every time either of them went out on a mission.

"Would you wanna come out to eat with the group? We're all going to Akimichis barbecue around 9."

He shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm gonna head home. I've gotta look for apartments, anyway."

Kurenai perked up. "Apartments? You're moving?"

He nodded. "I might get a house. I haven't decided yet. I've saved all of the money from my job with the Hyuuga's."

She thought for a moment. "I've got an aunt that's selling her house. Maybe I could show it to you one day when you're free?" She tried. If there were any way to help him, she'd take it.

"Sure."

* * *

"I think I'll take it." Obito grinned, looking around the living area of the house. It was cozy, not too big or small. His bedroom was on the top floor, and the kitchen and washroom we're both on the lower level, which had turned out to be his preferred layout. Not only that, but this catered to his hobbies, like gardening, and there was a decent stream down the hill the house sat on.

The house was settled in the woods on the outskirts of the village. It was perfect for how he wanted to live.

A quaint, honest life with a few kittens and a dog that would fulfill his life more than any boring relationship. He enjoyed the company of animals far more than his fellow peers. The traumatic events led him to longing for peace. He wanted to remain kind and thoughtful, in a quiet space where he could train and bring Hinata and Naruto over to play outside. He sighed, taking in the sweet air that drifted into the house through the open windows.

He felt like an old man as he realized his goals. The realtor giggled at his dazed state and handed him the paperwork. "You're free to move in whenever you like. Bring the money and your signature by my office this weekend." She smiled, patting his shoulder and leaving him be.

"Hai." He said to no one. The empty house would need furniture. He chewed on his lip absently. "Oh, shit!" He squawked. "I've gotta get Blue!" He smacked himself.

Hitomi changed the entire layout of his work with them a few months before. He didn't stay overnight anymore, but he still came by every day to take her out to play and give her genuine human interaction. Her Hyuuga bodyguard, Ko, dropped her off at Kushina's house every day he worked, and they did activities until 5 pm. Maybe he'd bring Kushina and Naruto along to see his house, too. With a slight skip in his step, he went to his adoptive parents home. He greeted Ko at the door and brought Blue into the home. "Do you wanna play with Naruto for a bit? He's in his room." He ushered her up the stairs, gently nudging her back. "I have to talk to miss Kushina for a minute. I'll come and get you."

She looked back at him with her big milky eyes. "Hai!" She called again, turning and running to Naruto's room.

He shook his head and joined Kushina in the kitchen. "Hey, wanna come to see my house? I officially own it this weekend, but the realtor lady said it's mine." He giggled, growing more and more excited to show her his new place.

She jumped at him, swallowing him in a hug. "I'm so happy for you! You've been looking for so long."

He nodded. "I wouldn't change that, cause this is the perfect place for me. Hey, when did you say Kakashi was returning?"

Kushina pulled the apron off, hanging it on the staircase. "Oh, two weeks. Maybe by then, we can have it ready and furnished."

"Possibly. I'm going to be staying here until then if that's all right with you and Minato?"

Kushina nodded profusely, "Of course it is!"


End file.
